SHADOW
SHADOW (also known as the SHADOW-Organization) are the main antagonists of Seigi no Senshi Captain-Japan. They are an interdimensional organization that plan to take over the Multiverse. The organization is made up of mostly monsters, mutants, aliens and robots that were created or hired by it's founder and leader, a being named Lord Destruction. It has not hired any humans since they are too weak to join the group. The main type of monster that they use are normally referred to as "Kaijin" (or Stange-Being), roughly human-sized creatures. Lord-Destruction * Lord Destruction is the founder and leader of the SHADOW-Organization and the mastermind behind the killing of Jamiko's parents. An eldritch interdimentional-being that looks like a cross-between a living-shadow and a spider, he is one of the most dangerous supervillains in Neo-Tokyo, if not the Multiverse. He is calm, collected and very intellegent with a high IQ, able to master any form of alien technology quite quickly and uses it as his own, he rarely loses his temper, even in defeat so that makes him most dangerous since no-one can tell what would happen if he does lose control. His powers include shape-shifting, mind-control, superhuman-strength and power to control shadows and the darkness itself at will. 'Inner-Circle:' These are Destruction's most loyle underlings that are part of his personal inner-circle that work under him and carry out his orders. *'Doctor-Probe: '''The organization's chief-scientist and the creator of the many more robotic minions of the group. His orginal form was that of a robotic TV with legs, but after a recent battle that body was destroyed, however his computer-brain survived. But then his fellow SHADOW-members, Mimi Dracul' & Tomika Nochi thought that it would be funny to place his brain into the body of a cute animatronic theme-park dog-robot, He was not too pleased with it but he is stuck in it so he has no choice to use it for his body. The bright side, is that he's much faster and can at least fight with his clawed paws. He can also sprout two arms from the robot's collar. *'''Kaizu: Kaizu is a recurring SHADOW ''member who was once a '''Raptor' that was chosen to undergo an experiment to create a warrior that can match Jamiko's armor. He gained a twisted personality but also gain the same amount of speed and strength as our hero and fights with a sword called the Kagekama. He either works on his own plans, or helps out the monster-of-the-week then Destruction sends to attack the city. *'Kroid Kraizer:' Kroid is a recurring member of SHADOW who is normally laid-back but is also a little sadistic. He is skilled in both gunmenship with his Vile-Buster pistol and also in hand-to-hand knife-fighting with his twin Vile-Daggers. *'Tomika Nochi:' A youthful female member of the organization and the one who created and controls the Video SHADOW-Kaijin monsters since she is a master gamer by nature. She's playful, but a little wild when it comes to causing trouble for Jamiko and his friends. She is also in a relationship with fellow SHADOW-member, Mimi Dracul. *'Iroshi': Iroshi is a recurring SHADOW member like Kaizu 'that can turn his hands into twin blades. He is a white-insectoid warrior who, unlike other SHADOW-members, has respect for Jamiko as a fellow warrior and fights him many times along with Raptors and SHADOW-kaijin. *'Daikura Takazu: A powerful but slightly dim-witted recurring member of SHADOW who works as the muscle on missions. He is very strong, can fire lightning from his horns and his limbs can extend thanks to the wires in his limbs. He may be a little dim-witted, but he's smart enough not to be fooled easily as some people might think. *'Death-Gander:' A powerful cyborg member of the organization and sees Jamiko as a worthy-opponent in combat, he half-wings can detach themselves and acted as floating gun batteries and his main weapons are the Break-Shooter pistol and the Deadline-Edge combat-knife. *'Mimi Dracul:' Mimi is the bat/raven based daughter of the fallen General Dracul, the leader of the Wing-Tribe, and the last surviving member of the SHADOW sub-group. Even though she knows that Jamiko defeated her dad, she does not have any ill-will towards him since she knows that he's the hero and her dad was the bad-guy. She's also in love with fellow SHADOW-member Tomika Nochi and is playful around her while helping her on her missions. She drinks blood, flies and can use her wings to create powerful cyclones. **'SHADOW Mutant-Beast Cat-Jellyfish:' The Cat-Jelly, nicknamed "Niki" & "Emi" are a pair of strange SHADOW-mutants that are cat/jellyfish hybrids. They may look cute as the float around in the air, but they can be dangerous in combat as they have strong bites and also have venomous claw-like barbs on their little-legs. Unlike the other recurring members of the organization, they are not warriors, but are the beloved pets of Mimi Dracul as she sees them as cute. *'Dr. Necroshade:' Dr. Necroshade is a SHADOW scientist like Dr.Probe but is an expert in bio-genetics instead of robotics. He is really a "true" SHADOW from the future, using his technology to create his own breed of SHADOW-mutants called Future-Shadows, based on animal-hybrids. He looks like a living shadow-creature with a white face-mask. The larger arms that can be seen are justs sleeves (which can be used as either whips or swords in battle), his real, red-arms are inside his body, but can bring them out it needed. He can move through shadows and can both read and control the minds of his opponents. **'The SHADOW-Brats:' The SHADOW-Brats are a trio of child-like female SHADOW members who are the personal henchmen of Dr. Nercoshade and carry out his orders. Even though that battle against Jamiko, they are more playful and flirty then most of the other members since they think he's cute. Each of them are basically hybrids of two animals and have venomous claws. Juki (rabbit/spider) is the leader of the trio and can climb on walls, Tahimi (rat/bat) can fly and Kyosako (fox/snake) has a powerful, crushing-tail. *'Kyobatta Wolf:' One of a largest members of the organization, Kyobatta Wolf is the appointed captain and leader of the Spike-Drones. He's smart, super-strong and has hard, spiked-armor that can launch spikes like missles at his opponents. He can also breathe plasma-flames from his jaws. He was once a Spike-Drone until he was upgraded with bio-cybernetic technology and is now one of Destruction's inner circle of minions. *'Kitsuna Fokuri': Kitsuna is a SHADOW-member based on a white-fox with a little bit of scorpion DNA, a very seductive and flirtatious, but arrogant and violent member of SHADOW. She has a hatred for Lady Widow due to her using magic, which Kitsuna sees as an "obsolete art". She is though, very loyal to Lord Destruction. Kitsuna Fokuri is an agile and formidable opponent for Captain Japan. She is highly skilled in using throwing knives, but also uses a blade-tipped whip called the Stinging Bute in combat. *'Kaiba Shingo:' A recurring SHADOW-member armed with a special prototype-weapon called the SHADOW-Disk (based on a Duel-Disk from the Yu-gi-Oh series), that allows him to use special cards (called SHADOW Duel-Cards) to battle that have a different power and effect on his opponents, He's also good and hand to hand combat as his SHADOW-Disk can also be used as a bladed-melee weapon. He is calm, cool and quiet as he carries out his missions alongside the other members and Kaijin forces. -SHADOW- Dr. Probe's new body.jpg|Dr, Probe Shadow sketches and doodles08 by kainsword kaijin-d8zwyqz.jpg|Kaizu -SHADOW- Kroid Kraizer.jpg|Kroid Kraizer -SHADOW- Tomika Nochi.jpg|Tomika Nochi Shadow sketches doodles20 by kainsword kaijin-d9aatwl.jpg|Iroshi -SHADOW- Daikura Takazu.jpg|Daikura Takazu -SHADOW- Death-Gander.jpg|Death-Gander: -SHADOW- Mimi Dracal.jpg|Mimi Dracul -SHADOW- Cat-Jellyfish.jpg|SHADOW Mutant-Beasts Cat-Jellyfish -SHADOW- Dr. Necroshade.jpg|Dr Necroshade -SHADOW- The SHADOW-Brats.jpg|The SHADOW-Brats: Juki, Tahimi and Kyosako -SHADOW- Kyobatta Wolf.jpg|Kyobatta Wolf -SHADOW- Kitsuna Fokuri.jpg|Kitsuna Fokuri -SHADOW- Kaiba Shingo.jpg|Kaiba Shingo 'Raptors:' Raptors are the lower-level of the SHADOW-Organization's mutant creations. They are basically half-lizard, half-spider mutants that are the disposable grunts. They can either be armed with sickle-blades, or have massive-claws on their hands.Aside from the normal Raptors, there are also special experimental types that were created to test out the limits of the Raptor's combat levels. * Raptor-Elites: The Raptor-Elites are a higher class then the normal Raptors. They are a lot smarter, stronger and carry bladed-lances as weapons. * Cyber-Raptor: an experimental prototype, cyborg Raptor that is faster, smarter and stronger then the normal Raptor. * Prototype Super-Raptor 751 aka Raptor-Gorgon: one of Destruction's experiments to create more powerful Raptor grunts. This one has and massive claw that can fire plasma-lasers and a long, cybernetic snake-like tail with a mace/stinger at the tip and it can burrow in the ground to attack it's opponents. * Prototype Super-Raptor 001: the first of Destruction's experiments to create more powerful Raptors. This is the first prototype-unit that can climb on walls like a spider, spit out webs from it's jaws and has razor-sharp claws in battle. D8kpwld-32760f36-3c0f-4cce-ba53-b23ba07470d6.jpg|Normal Raptors -SHADOW- Raptor-Elite.jpg|Raptor-Elite -Justice-Sentai- Kaijin-07.jpg|Prototype Super-Raptor 001 -Justice-Sentai- Kaijin-06.jpg|Prototype Super-Raptor 751 (Raptor Gorgon) -SHADOW- Cyber-Raptor.jpg|Cyber-Raptor Mass-produced SHADOW-Kaijin: These are the many mass-produced mutants and robots that serve as the endless hordes of the organization that work along side the recurring-members, the Raptors and the normal SHADOW-Kaijin monsters-of-the-week. *'Advanced-Mutant Blackheads': Blackheads are a advanced breed of Raptor that serve the organization as Raptor Pack-leaders, bodyguards and enforcers. They are armed with giant sickles as their main weapons. Their motif is that of both an army-ant and a praying-mantis. *'Advanced-Mutant Whiteheads': The Whiteheads are an advanced version of the Blackheads and are armed with razor-sharp swords. Their hairs that connect and control any form of robotics & technology. *'Centipoids': These are mass-produced giant centipede-like battle-robots with powerful-jaws and can split into 8 humanoid mini-drones if the head is destroyed in battle. *'Arachno-Drones': These advanced spider-like battle-robots has razor-sharp claws, venomous-fangs and strong-webbing to battle against their opponents. *'Stickmen': These stick-insect based combat-robots has a long reach in their attacks and had long, clawed-fingers. *'Titans': Titans are giant mass-produced SHADOW mutants created to attack armies and cities with their shear power and razor-sharp blades. *'Ribbon-Robots': These special combat-robots are built with blade-like limbs that can extend and slice through their targets and can fire a plasma-beam from their fanged-jaws. *'Tick-Raptors': Another new breed of Raptors, these are mutants that were created with tick DNA and are smarter then the normal breed. They feed on blood, use black plasma-lightning from their spines and fight with razor-sharp swords as their weapons in battle. *'Stinger-Nagas': Stinger-Naga are snake/scorpion-based cyborgs created by Dr. Probe and are designed to hunt pray in groups of 5 with venomous-fangs and blade-like stingers. *'Cuboid-Droid': The Cuboid-Droids are massive four-legged, cube-headed robots created by Dr. Probe and are armed with an eye-laser and clawed-tendrils in combat. *'Octobot': These are red bio-organic octopus/squid/spider-based SHADOW-mutants that can morph into human-form. They also have powerful tentacles and can spray black, webbing-like ink at opponents during battle. *'Mantid-Arachnobots': The Mantid-Arachnobots are mass-produced mantis/spider-based combat-robots that hunt in packs of 3 to 4 units, can spray webbing from they jaws and fight with razor-sharp blade-like claws. They serve as either enforcers, bodyguards or shock-troopers in battle. *'Rapid-Attack Robots:' These mechanoids are basiclly a sort of robotic riot-police, rounding up captives with mace-like hands that fire lasers and are also pincers to grab onto their opponents. *'SHADOW-Bats': These are mass-produced bat-like SHADOW-mutants that have black-bodies to help them move through the shadows, are able to fly and fire laser-blasts from the eyes on their chests. They can also emit a powerful scream. *'Spider-Convoy': The Spider-Convoys are a type of mass-produced, giant flying spider/crab-based SHADOW-mutants that have hard-armor and can use their hook-like claws to either grab or impale their victims. They can also be used to transport either large vehicles or machines to other areas. 'Special SHADOW-Kaijin:' These are SHADOW-Kaijin that are more powerful then the normal monsters-of-the-week and the mass-produced kaijin, These are created for special projects or missions. *'Golem-Drones' : These are 3 massive combat-robots created by Dr. Probe to attack Neo-Tokyo and are among the first SHADOW-monsters that Jamiko fought against soon after he became Captain-Japan. They are armed with flame-throwers and are very powerful. *'SHADOW-Japan': This creature was created from Jamiko's own nightmares by using dark-magic. It is very similar to our hero, except that is creature is Jamiko's own inner-demon and not a mutant-type SHADOW-Kaijin like normal. It fights with two wrist-mounted blades. *'SHADOW Machine-Beast Terrorsaurus': A massive SHADOW-monster created by Dr. Probe when he built a robotic body, but then added dark-magic to fuse it with the soul of a pteranodon from the depths of hell to create this monster. *'Anomalocaris-Dopant Dangerous-Zombie Mode': An undead monster that was created by Lord-Destruction when he insert both the Anomalocaris Gaia-Memory and the Dangerous-Zombie Gashat into Dr. Blight (from Captain-Planet & the Planeteers) for a failed plan to coat Neo-Tokyo with pollution, plus that he was getting annoyed with her obsession with pollution as he plans to rule an Earth that is not destroyed. So he mutated her into a mindless monster that both Captain-Japan & Captain-Planet had to team up to defeat in battle. *'Helicopter SHADOW Machine-Beast Rapid': A giant helicopter-based battle-robot created by Dr. Probe to battle Jamiko since he never battled giant robots before. It is armed with a plasma-laser cannon and missile-launchers in battle. It was the first SHADOW-Kaijin do be defeated by Captain-Japan in his new Oni-Mode. *'Gumball-Guardroids': These two giant gumball-machine based-robots were created by Lord Destruction '''& '''Dr. Probe from the remains of the dead Gumball-Guardians (from Adventure-Time) and are meant to guard the TOR (SHADOW's main HQ). *'Copy Robot:' This robot was created by Dr Probe and is based on a wooden art-manikin. This robot is capable of transforming into anyone who simply touches it and it can use the powers & skills of those it copies due to the camera-like lens on it's chest to collect bio-data. *'B.T.K' (Bind.Torture.Kill): B.T.K (Bind.Torture.Kill) is one of the most feared and dangerous robots in the entire SHADOW-Organization. Based on a worm, this powerful battle-robot has a powerful tail with two combination plasma-cannons/missile-pods and a crushing pincer-claw on the tip and can fire a particle-beam from it's mouth. It is so dangerous, even some high-racking members of the organization are nervous around it, exempt for Lord-Destruction, who it obeys without question. *'Cyber-Cannon Unit': This is a special unit made up of three woodlice-based mutants that use a powerful particle-beam cannon called the Cyber-Cannon. *'Death-Totem': A massive robot based on a totem-pole with a red bat-based top that breathes fire, a green beetle-based middle that uses electric-attacks a blue spider-based bottom that spins webs and fires lasers from it's eyes. *'Gargoyle': A giant golem created by the use of powerful SHADOW-magic from metal & stone and is one of the very few SHADOW monsters created by such means instead of alien technology. It carries a bladed-spear as it's weapon and can fire a powerful laser from it's maw.